the_commentary_communityfandomcom-20200214-history
Pxstelpeach
Jackie Hutchins is a commentator and a member of the Federation of the Exalted. History Jackie Hutchins started in August 2014 under the name "Silver720". At first, she ranged from bad to average, until her 6th commentary, where so much backlash came as she commentated on Dkunz Cartoons, in which, not too long after it's release, the commentary was deleted. She left the CC in January 2015, but came back for a tri-op with Illiniguy34 and Mike J.|Mike Johnston on Jason Murray Jr, which also received a lot of backlash, in which, it was commentated on by Rion "Rhino" Mills. After the tri-op, she left the CC and went onto doing reviews and countdowns, but until August, before returning to making commentaries, her commentary spirit came back when she and Evan took down GEM99Show and exposed him for being a lying, manipulative prick. She came back in August 2015 to receive much better reception from the community, which led her to be added to The B-Team. But not too long after, she was added to the Order of the Dimwitted Doves. Shortly after, Jackie left The B-Team in favor of O.D.D. Since then, she got kicked out of Order of the Dimwitted Doves. She would later go on to join the Federation of the Exalted during its revival. Avatars * Chiaki Nanami (Dangan Ronpa 2) (Main Avatar) *Nico Yazawa (Love Live) (Second Main Avatar) * Tsuyu Asui (My Hero Academia) (Third Main Avatar) *Stocking Anarchy (Panty and Stocking) * Monokuma (Dangan Ronpa) * Aoi Asahina (Dangan Ronpa) * Toko Fukawa (Dangan Ronpa) * Jataro Kemuri (Danganronpa Another Episode) * Josuke Higashikata (JoJo's Bizarre Adventure) * Ruby Rose (RWBY) Commentaries Will add later People she commentated on * SammyClassicSonicFan * AlphaWolf115/ThatOnlyAlpha (full solo commentary and Co-op with George Raccoon) * MrConnman123 (Co-op with GEM99Show) * CrashBandicoot64 * Matthais Unidostres * Dkunz Cartoons * TheMysteriousMrEnter * Jason Murray Jr. (Tri-op with Illiniguy34 and Mike J.) * Spike and Dandy/MikamiThePerfectMan665 * Killing over 9000 * TheMaverickToaster (Co-op with OrphanOfTheMoon) * Dicaprio Delorean * CommentJack (Co-op with Lightish Red Gamer) (DELETED) * TheWeeklyGeek * Azikira * Mindoutofsync * BlazeofArcana (thrice) * StockyOwl150 (Co-op with 8363MTR) * Darkcrimsonknight89 * Rion "Rhino" Mills (Joke) * Nathaniel Bandy * PancakesSecondChannel * OneWingedDash (Co-op with George Raccoon) * Nihilistic Snake (Tri-op with Adrimation Productions and Mike J.) * Blaze the Movie Fan People who commentated on her * Rion "Rhino" Mills * Nicklas Fournier * MidnightAnubis * The B-Team (MDXLR, Jormuntaries, and Coolboykain) * JustCallMeHenry (thrice) * BlueFlame (twice) * Slothboy494 * Kristal Colt * Spy Scriber * Richardo Shilly Shally * KingLeafyBoy (Joke) * DynamoRox4Sure (Joke) * Swoosce People she co-op'd with * GEM99Show * Illiniguy34 * Mike J. (twice) * OrphanOfTheMoon * George Raccoon (twice) * Lightish Red Gamer * 8363MTR * Adrimation Productions Trivia * She and Evan Yeagy took down GEM99Show and exposed him. * She left the CC back in January of 2015 and then came back later in August of 2015. * Her best friends on Skype are Rion "Rhino" Mills, Nicklas Fournier and George Raccoon. * She has confirmed to be in a gay relationship with Autumn Chan. * Her rap name is Pikimintricie. She releases comedy tracks on SoundCloud. * She was the first female member of Federation of the Exalted. * She and Nightmare Kagamine share Chiaki Nanami and Ruby Rose as their avatars, though they did it with Hiyoko Saionji before. * She is the only female B.O.P. accomplice. * She made multiple YouTube icons for herself. Category:Commentators Category:F.o.X Category:Female Commentators Category:B.O.P. Accomplice Category:2014